


Merry Fanxingmas

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, First Christmas, First Time, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: How Yifan and Yixing spend their Christmases.





	1. The Perfect Gift

**Author's Note:**

> These were written for Christmas 2015 :3 Very late crosspost;; Imagine the supposed chapters to be five years apart ;p Have fun :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Yixing wants for Christmas is Yifan's virgin hole.

Lu Han does not even bother hiding his laughter when Yifan finally manages to say what has been bothering him the whole week. Yifan side eyes the older as he almost tips back and threatens to fall on the bleachers with how hard he is laughing.

"Stop laughing already. You're attracting too much attention." Yifan mumbles as he surveys their surroundings to find other people looking at them, at Lu Han especially as if the Chinese male has gone mad.

"Oh trust me," Lu Han pauses mid-laugh just to answer, face instantly turning serious with a shadow of a smirk on his lips, "even without me laughing, I attract a shit ton of attention." The narcissism just makes the younger grumble and look away because his friend is being the embarrassing person that he is.

_Why am I even friends with this dumb shit?_ He wants to ask but Lu Han is already opening his mouth before he can.

"So Yixing wants to top, huh?" Lu Han almost falls to the ground with how fast Yifan stood up and how forceful he was when he tried covering his best friend's mouth.

Yifan doesn't really know why he's keeping Lu Han as his best friend when there's a whole nation's worth of population of people who are nicer than the devil incarnate he calls his best friend. But Yifan thinks it's too late now.

After much protests and promise to keep his tone down, Yifan releases the older Chinese and sits back down on the bleachers.

 _Why did I say yes to meeting him here? Out in the public?_ Yifan questions his life decisions while Lu Han grabs a towel before sitting beside him.

"Does…” Yifan falters in his words because this is embarrassing to ask but there’s really no one else he can turn to, “Minseok ask to top too?" He finally lets the question out as a whisper but the elder catches it.

"Hell yeah he does." He answers nonchalantly like it’s the most normal thing to do.

"And you let him?" Yifan does that thing where his eyebrows furrow in confusion and make him look angrier done he actually is.

"Why not?" Lu Han shrugs and if Yifan didn’t know him better he would have thought that the elder is just playing with him.

"But..."

"Dude,” The elder interrupts him, “it's a pleasurable experience and I'm sure Yixing really  _really_ wants to do this. You know better than I do, he doesn't ask for something unless he really really  _really_ wants it."

It is true. Yixing has never been the type to ask for anything, even as small as an ice cream unless he's really craving for it. Even during sex, Yixing only receives, never takes or commands. Although Yifan does think that it would be hot if his boyfriend took control from time to time but not to this extent.

What bothers Yifan is why now? Why all of a sudden?

"You said he asked it for Christmas?” Lu Han inquires as if looking at his face is enough for the elder to read what he’s actually thinking. The older Chinese male scares him sometimes. He nods, nonetheless, because a question is supposed to be answered.

“He probably just wants something new. That's a hint bro, he's getting tired of your d." Lu Han shoots him a look that is both appalling and disgusting for someone who looks so innocent.

"Shut it."

干我

  


It’s two days to Christmas and Yifan still hasn’t bought anything for Yixing. He has no idea what the younger would like since he pretty much has everything that he needs and if he did want something he’d just buy it himself. Even buying him dinner was a struggle when they were still starting out.

Now, now, it’s not that Yifan is clueless as to what his boyfriend likes. He knows that. He knows that Yixing loves art, being a painter, a dancer and a musician would be a testament to that. He also knows that his boyfriend likes baking but he already has every equipment he needs and he does like watching movies and dramas but he can easily get a hold of those on Netflix.

It is hard when your boyfriend is not materialistic. Yixing’s never been and the struggle in getting him a Christmas present is proving to be much harder than getting him a birthday present because this time the younger does have a request.

Since he has always been pretty transparent, Yifan was never really afraid of just asking Yixing what he wanted. Like for his birthday or for any special occasion but the younger would always tell him not to bother. Now he doesn’t know if that’s supposed to be code word for _I want something but I’m not going to tell you_ or it really means what it is but he’s always gotten the younger a present which he would gladly accept afterwards, but only after telling him infinite times that he didn’t have to.

Now he’s in the middle of the mall thinking if he should just go buy a condom and a bottle of lubricant and put it in a gift box or get a legitimate present.

干我

  


Christmas eve and Yifan still has no present.

“You should just let him.” He hears Lu Han from the other side of their flat where he’s typing away in his laptop. Apparently, the master crammer has some work he still has to finish before he can finally go to that pension house he had rented for him and Minseok.

“Huh?” Yifan asks, confused about what the elder is blabbing about.

“You have this constipated look on your face and I’m pretty sure you aren’t cause our bathroom stinks. I wonder how Yixing stays wit--” Lu Han’s little explanation gets interrupted by a pillow to his face that fell onto his lap afterwards.

“What I meant was just give in to Yixing’s wants.”

“But I never bottom.” The words came out as a whisper as he looks down on his hands like they have the answers to all of his problems.

“You should,” Lu Han smiles at his finished work, “at least once in your life.”

Yifan wants to say _Fuck that, that’s never gonna happen._

But then he’s reminded by that day he asked Yixing what he wanted for Christmas. How he was so shy and so embarrassed about what he just requested that Yifan wanted nothing but to give his boyfriend anything and everything.

“You love him so give him anything you know can make him happy.” With that Lu Han closes his laptop and stretches his tired muscles before standing up and cleaning after himself.

“Does it…”

“It feels awesome.” Lu Han answers for him even if his question was left hanging in the air. “Only because you’re doing it with someone you love.”

  


干我

  


The smell of something scrumptious fills the room right when Yifan opens the door. It is not a surprise that he finds Yixing in the kitchen making last minute preparations for their _simple_ Christmas dinner. It’s only their first year together and their first Christmas as a couple and Yixing is of course making a big deal out of it, pulling out a whole armada of his recipes from home. Yifan doesn’t mind though because he doesn’t always have the time to find a good Chinese restaurant when Yixing is too occupied to cook for him.

He can already see a few dishes laid out on the table and the mouthwatering aroma does nothing to alleviate his hunger. He doesn’t let himself get tempted though and instead goes straight to his boyfriend to surprise him with a back hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, hi." Yixing's dimpled smile welcomes him and it always leaves Yifan mesmerized whenever his boyfriend does that. That smile where his eyes crinkle to form crescents and his dimple is more prominent than most times.

"Hello, you." He replies and just envelopes Yixing in his warm embrace. "What's cooking?" And he guesses he shouldn't have asked that because then his boyfriend unknowingly falls into his Changsha dialect; sharing even the ingredients that went into each dish. Yifan doesn't stop him though instead the taller soaks it all in how easily his boyfriend gets so absorbed into a topic. It is one of the many adorable traits Yixing has that made Yifan fall for him in the first place.

"What did you get me?" The smaller teasingly snatches the paper bag Yifan was holding only to find a wrapped box inside it.

"You can't open it until later." Yixing pouts and he can't even argue with Yifan because he is the one who initiated the said rule.

Yifan plucks the paper bag out of his younger boyfriend's dainty fingers before walking to the little Christmas tree he helped Yixing put up the other day. He removed the box out of the paper bag and placed it underneath the tree where Yixing has already placed his gift.

He knows there is really nothing he can help Yixing with in the kitchen. He's tried before and it only ended up in burnt meals and scoldings from his boyfriend, so no. He decides to sit down on the couch and inspect the small space for anything else that Yixing might have added from when they decorated it together. His thoughts immediately make him groan because images of them fucking right in front of the tree after they have assembled it together and decorated it comes into mind. Not really the kind of image he wants to think of at the moment.

"Dinner will be done in a few. I'll just change." Yixing informs him and kisses him on his way to the bedroom. When Yifan is left wanting more kisses, Yixing giggles and pulls away from him. While his head is tilted up and resting on the back of the couch he notices something.

"Ah, how conveniently placed." Yifan comments when he finds a mistletoe hanging above the couch, right over where he's seated. Yixing just smiles at him before sashaying to his room.

They try to finish as much as what they could fill in their stomachs before deciding to watch a Christmas movie to pass the time, leaving the washing duties for later.

However, instead of watching a movie, it turned out into a kissing session. The movie is still playing in the background but Yifan and Yixing don't really give it much attention in favor of having their tongue down the other's throat and their hands underneath each other's sweaters.  


It's already 11:25PM when the movie finishes and it's a miracle that they both still have their clothes on. It must be the cold.

They decide to do the dishes while they wait for twelve o'clock. Yifan did the washing and Yixing did the wiping while he watches his boyfriend if he’s doing a good job or not. By the time they're done, they only have two minutes left.

Yifan can already see Yixing's eyes closing from time to time and he feels bad for not coming over earlier to help him with their dinner but then again he’s sure that Yixing would just have him stay in a corner to prevent his flat from catching fire.

He was so focused on watching Yixing's eyes that he jumps when his phone's alarm goes off to signal that Christmas day has arrived. Yixing's eyes instantly open wide at the sound of the alarm before re-adjusting and looking at Yifan.

"Merry Christmas!" The younger greets him first with a kiss to the corner of his lips. The gesture makes him feel warm and fuzzy that even before Yixing can pull away completely, he already has him trapped against his chest. He kisses the top of Yixing's head and murmurs back a Merry Christmas on the younger's soft chocolate hair.

"Gifts!" Yixing straightens up and escapes from Yifan's embrace, much to the taller's annoyance. For someone who says he doesn't care if he gets a gift or not, Yixing looks very enthusiastic.

He pulls his gift to Yifan from under the tree and gently places it on the taller's lap before sitting down beside him. He's wearing a smile that Yifan can only associate to Yixing being excited which makes him curious as to what his boyfriend got for him. Also, he didn't specifically say anything about what gift he wanted to receive for Christmas so he's doubly curious as to what's waiting for him. When he opens the box he finds a sketchpad, an array of pencils and an envelope. He raises an eyebrow and Yixing just urges him to pick it up and see what's inside.

His jaw drops wide open when he sees what's inside it. Sealed in the envelope is an identification card and a letter regarding a workshop at an art academy.

"You've been telling me you wanted to properly learn how to draw stuff other than buildings and though your sketches aren't bad, a little professional help wouldn't hurt." Yixing explains as he reads the letter that tells him of the start date and the schedule that Yixing has picked out for him.

"You're an angel." He tells Yixing and gives the younger no time to reply as he attaches his lips to his right away.

"Thank you." He whispers against Yixing's lips before diving in for another kiss.

"You're very welcome." The younger just smiles at him as he massages Yifan's neck who is still dumbstruck by Yixing's gift. Now he feels like his gift is nothing compared to what he got from Yixing but there's no turning back now since his boyfriend is already reaching for the carefully wrapped present.

"Let's see what you got me." Yixing rips the wrapping paper and Yifan's heart fails a little cause the younger probably didn't know that he wrapped it himself. But all of those thoughts get cast aside when Yixing sees what's inside.

"A bottle of lube and condoms?" Yixing raises an eyebrow at his choice of gifts because clearly the younger already have those in his nightstand but the smaller patiently waits for his explanation.

"This must look weird to you." He lets Yixing's "You don't think?" comment slide to instead focus on his explanation.

"When I asked you last time what you wanted as a gift, you told me that you wanted me to bottom for you." Yixing's eyes bulge out when he realizes what Yifan is implying with his gift.

_A permission._

"I'm giving you a pass just for tonight." Yixing doesn't say anything, he just wraps his arms around Yifan and spreads kisses all over his boyfriend's face.

"Thank you for trusting me." Yifan cups Yixing's cheeks because no one would probably ever say those kind of words to him before they take his virginity (at least his hole's virginity) away and he finds that endearing. Who is he kidding though when he finds every little thing about Yixing endearing?

  
  
干我

  


Yifan doesn't even know how he got here, naked and spread out on the bed with Yixing giving him heavenly head. All he knows is one minute he still had his sweater on, the next minute he doesn't. But he's not complaining, especially when Yixing's mouth is creating the perfect vacuum to suck him off. The younger's hand on his hips is firm and commanding as it pushes down on him to keep him from thrusting into his boyfriend's mouth.

He has one hand pulling at Yixing’s hair every time the younger deep throats him, although he wants nothing but to bury his cock inside that hot wet cavern. He tries his hardest to keep his eyes open and watch his boyfriend’s mouth stretch out around his girth, watch his cock fill Yixing’s mouth. But he gives up when he feels the tip of his cock kiss the back of Yixing’s throat. He rolls his head back down on to the pillow and allows his eyes to close to feel every sensation the younger is leaving on his body. To feel how Yixing’s hand is fondling his balls, how Yixing’s nails are digging on his skin from the force of pushing him down to the mattress, how Yixing’s moans against his cock send tiny electric shock to course from his cock up his spine making him feel dizzy for a second. Yifan takes it all in and enjoys everything Yixing gives him.

“Xing…” He breathes out and tries his best to pull Yixing away from his cock, “I’m g–” Before he can even finish his sentence, the younger is already pulling away while wiping the back of his hand on his chin. And Yifan finds that very sexy, especially when he swipes his fingers to a dribble of saliva off the side of his lips.

Yifan just stays there with his back on the mattress, watching Yixing’s beautiful body on top of him as he moves to sit on the elder’s stomach. He allows his hands the opportunity to roam around those chiseled abs and taut pectorals before moving up to the younger’s shoulders only to caress down his biceps and triceps and end on his hands where he interlaces their fingers.

“Are you sure about this?” Yixing asks as he lets go of one of Yifan’s hands and massages the elder’s scalp, as if to ease him.

“Yeah.” He answers simply because he doesn’t want to back out now, he’s also curious what it would feel like and if there is anyone he wants to lose his virgin hole to it would be Yixing. So he beckons his boyfriend to come closer as he places another pillow under his head.

“Come here. Let me taste you.” As if his words aren’t enough of an invitation, he slaps Yixing’s ass lightly for him to move forward. The younger’s leaking cock looks extremely beautiful as it’s hot and red against the pale skin of Yixing’s stomach.

Yifan licks a vein popping on the underside of Yixing’s cock and this makes the younger moan and clutch onto his blonde hair. He continues to trail his tongue up to lap at the crown. When he dips his tongue in the slit, Yixing’s hold on his hair tightens until he removes his tongue from the opening. He eyes Yixing from beneath his lashes and sees the younger with his head tipped back and his mouth hanging agape.

He pulls away from Yixing’s cock which prompts the younger to look down. He opens his mouth invitingly and Yixing easily slides his cock in. The younger produces a low groan as he thrusts all the way in, he only stops when he hears Yifan gag around his cock.

Yixing places a hand under Yifan’s chin while the other is on the back of the elder’s head. The taller only has enough time to look up while Yixing is pulling his cock out before he rams it back in again. Fucking Yifan’s mouth has never been this satisfying, Yixing thinks as he tips his head back and closes his eyes; images of his cock down Yifan’s throat vivid even behind his lids.

There are tears threatening to spill from Yifan’s eyes but when Yixing decides to pull away, he only gets pushed back in by the elder’s strong hands on his thighs. The taller moans around his cock, urging him to continue by swallowing more of Yixing in his mouth. It’s so hot, Yixing is afraid he might come with just Yifan’s mouth around him. So he pulls away and this time successfully, but only after Yifan has sucked his balls into his mouth and lathered his cock with more saliva. Seeing a string of saliva connecting Yifan’s mouth to his dick makes every sense in Yixing tingle with excitement.

Yixing pushes his boyfriend to lay flat on the mattress and wait as he retrieves Yifan’s gift, the lube and the box of condoms. When he sits back in between Yifan’s legs, he notices beads of sweat forming on the elder’s forehead and he knows it’s not from their previous blowjobs but because he’s nervous.

“Yifan,” Yixing lays a hand on top of his boyfriend’s much larger one to get his attention, “we can stop if you don’t want to do it.”

“I want to.” There’s determination in Yifan’s voice even if his facial expression looks a bit hesitant. Yixing leans down and kisses his forehead then the tip of his nose before leaving a chaste kiss on his lips.

“I promise I’ll be gentle.” Yixing whispers before kissing Yifan again to distract him.

“You better be.” Yifan manages to reply after the younger releases his lips. Yixing only smiles and litters kisses on his way down. He spreads Yifan’s legs wider, to get a good view of his ass.

Yifan wants to do nothing but hide himself because Yixing is looking at an area of his body that he has never exposed to anybody else. This makes him think back on that time when he and Yixing first made love. How Yixing was so shy and how he kept cupping his cock and his asshole to hide it from Yifan’s prying eyes. Now he knows what Yixing felt during those times.

Yixing kisses his knees as the younger spreads his legs farther. The elder’s hand instinctively hides his entrance but Yixing bats his hand away and keeps it interlocked with his so he can have a good look of his boyfriend’s hole without problems. Yifan watches as the younger licks his lips while looking at his hole and that makes him even more embarrassed. When Yixing looks up again, Yifan is beet red from being watched. The younger kisses his knees again before making his way down through Yifan’s inner thigh.

At first Yixing just licks Yifan’s balls but it’s only to relax the elder before he dives lower to tease the surrounding area of his hole. While kissing and licking the area, Yixing lets a thumb graze his boyfriend’s hole from time to time to prepare Yifan of what’s to come next. Yifan covers his mouth with his free hand to muffle his moans. When Yixing notices this, he pulls away and reaches for Yifan’s hand to interlace with his.

“I want to hear you.” Yixing whispers against Yifan’s knee, echoing what his boyfriend said to him on their first night. When he leans back down this time, he encircles his tongue around the rim of Yifan’s entrance causing the elder to release a moan Yixing has never heard before. He smiles against the back of Yifan’s thighs before lapping at the elder’s hole again, enjoying his boyfriend’s reaction to being eaten out for the first time.

“Now you know how you make me feel.” Yixing whispers against Yifan’s ball sacs, breathing heavy and uneven from licking his boyfriend’s entrance.

“Feels good, babe?” Yixing asks while he reaches for the bottle of lube beside Yifan. The elder only nods as he eyes the bottle. He keeps watching as Yixing coats his fingers with liberal amounts of the fluid before repositioning himself in front of Yifan’s hole. Yifan shudders when he feels Yixing’s finger mark the rim again.

“Are you ready?” Yixing waits for Yifan to nod before slowly inserting the first finger. He leans down and kisses Yifan to distract him from the pain as he slowly inserts a digit completely. He is knuckles deep already but he can still feel Yifan tightening around him.

“Just relax, babe.” Yixing waits for the tight ring of muscles to relax around his finger before he starts to slowly withdraw it. Yifan gradually gets used to it, his grimace earlier is now changing into a pleasured expression. When Yixing pokes another finger to go in with the other, Yifan nods and tries his best not to clench around the pair that is slowly scissoring him open. There’s obvious pain with the way his eyebrows are meeting in the middle and how he’s biting his lips so hard, Yixing can definitely see blood. So Yixing stops midway just to give him time to readjust to the size. This time it takes longer, but Yixing doesn’t mind as he talks to Yifan to keep his mind off of the two fingers currently inside him.

Yixing eventually manages to insert a third finger and this time Yifan adjusts quicker than the first two digits. The younger deems him ready after a few ins and outs, noting the whine that left Yifan’s mouth when he completely withdrew his fingers.

The younger rolls the condom onto his throbbing boner and pours a good amount of lubricant over it before pumping it to full erection. He moves closer so he can align his cock with Yifan’s entrance. He can hear his pulse thumping against his ears and his excitement is so high he wonders how he hasn’t fucked Yifan yet.

Yifan tries to focus on his breathing instead of the head of Yixing’s cock poking his entrance. This is all too real and he can’t take his mind off of it no matter what he does. When Yixing starts to slide in, he tries to accommodate the tip and relaxes. The penetration though causes a painful burn that he can’t help but tell Yixing that it hurts. The younger stops with only the head of his cock inside Yifan and he caresses the elder’s thighs and legs in hopes of helping with the pain.

“You’re doing so good, babe.” Yixing coos when he reaches for Yifan’s hand to give it a kiss. When he feels his boyfriend’s hole release its firm grip around him he starts moving in again, slowly but surely. Yifan doesn’t say anything and just tries to focus on relaxing his muscles.

When Yixing is fully seated inside him, the younger leans down, placing his arms to the sides of Yifan’s head as he tries to find a stable position. He doesn’t move though even after planting himself on top Yifan more comfortably, instead he peppers kisses around Yifan’s face and neck. He instructs Yifan to touch himself when he starts moving and so he does.

The first slide out felt like a breeze but the slide back in produces another grimace from Yifan. Yixing doesn’t stop, instead he makes Yifan get used to the in and out motion so he can adjust to it quicker. Somewhere in between Yixing pulling out and thrusting back in, Yifan finds himself enjoying the deed. He allows himself to moan whenever Yixing’s cock makes him feel good. Yixing sets out a rhythm and even if it was slow, Yifan finds himself enjoying it.

If you’re going to talk about sizes, Yifan is definitely the winner between them but with years of dancing under his belt, Yixing’s hip rolls prove to be sinful and enough to drive Yifan mad. He decides that being a bottom every once in a while isn’t exactly a bad idea, especially when Yixing starts hitting his prostate.

Yixing starts angling his thrusts after he sees that Yifan’s demeanor is changing as his pace goes faster. After a few experimental thrusts, Yixing has Yifan keening and moaning his name out.

“There!” Yifan screams when Yixing rubs the tip of his cock to where he knows his boyfriend’s prostate is. However, instead of following his instructions, Yixing aims for a different area the next time he slams back into Yifan. The next thrust has him hitting Yifan’s prostate but not the next one. The cycle was driving Yifan crazy but he is sure he is also not in the right state of mind to hold an argument, not when he is completely under Yixing’s mercy.

 _So this is what it feels like,_ he wonders if this is Yixing’s revenge for all those time he held out on him.

“Please.” He tries to beg Yixing, something he never thought he’d ever do. There’s a shadow of a smirk forming on Yixing’s lips and his next action causes Yifan to think that this is what the younger was actually waiting for; to have the power over Yifan that it causes the elder to plead to him.

Yifan doesn’t care anymore though, not when Yixing is continuously hitting those bundle of nerves that has him forgetting where he is and who he is. He wraps his legs around Yixing and pushes him closer and deeper into him. He’s completely incapable of words now and he can already feel his climax within an arm’s reach, he quickens the pace of his strokes to match well with the rhythm of Yixing’s thrusting. He doesn’t even get to warn the younger when he spills his load onto his stomach. He chants Yixing’s name like a prayer as he empties himself onto his hands and stomach. Yixing follows him afterwards and in the haze of his ecstasy he barely recognized Yixing telling him that he feels good and that he is about to cum before slumping down onto Yifan and drilling him to the bed to reach his peak.

Yifan places an arm around Yixing’s waist as the younger rides out his orgasm. They were both sweaty and panting and there’s even cum sliding between them but they don’t really care when they’re this full and satiated.

Yixing pulls out his limp cock afterwards, tying up his condom before throwing it to the trash. He grabs a couple of wet wipes to clean Yifan’s stomach and throws them as well before finally retiring beside his boyfriend.

“We should do that more often.” He whispers against Yifan’s chest, his smile never fading from his lips even after coming down from his post-sex high. When he receives no reply, he thought he had angered the elder so he slowly lifts his head up only to find a sleeping Yifan above him.

He smiles and pulls himself up to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips before murmuring, “You’re the perfect gift.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 干我 read as gan wo means Fuck me in Mandarin. Yep.


	2. The Perfect Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yifan just wanted to help and maybe fuck Yixing on the kitchen table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sure there will be a lot of mistakes so forgive me. Still, please enjoy~ and please don’t forget to leave comments down below ^_^

It is Christmas Eve again. It is already their fifth year celebrating it together but Yixing still feels the pressure to come up with a really good course of meal for their Christmas dinner. The pressure over his shoulders is heavier this year because they are having both of their parents over to spend the special holiday with them.

And Yifan is not helping.

“I want this.” The elder grabs a box of that organic cereals that costs too much and Yixing is not even certain if they really have anything organic here in Beijing. Yixing removes the box from their cart and places it back on the shelf where Yifan got it. The elder is the one paying for their groceries but Yixing is the one handling their finances, and that cereal is definitely not part of their grocery list so there really is no use for Yifan to argue.

“Oh!” Yifan exclaims when he finds something that he thinks will look good on his fiancé. Yixing turns around and finds him holding a pink frilly apron that has the words “Kiss the Cook” in a squiggly girly font embroidered on the front part.

“For you?” Yixing asks with a raised eyebrow and it baffles Yifan how he can come up with that question when he knows in their five-year relationship, that the only time Yifan ever steps foot in their kitchen is to get a drink or a snack, never to cook.

“Umm, no?” Yifan shakes his head before asking: “Who is the chef here?” Yixing is completely done with it and shrugs before walking away from Yifan. The elder huffs but follows after his fiancé. He doesn’t let go of the apron even if Yixing glares at it.

“You know I’m not wearing that.” Yixing reminds Yifan when the elder adds the apron last at the self-checkout counter.

“It will look good on you, baby.” Yixing hisses when Yifan just smiles at him before swiping his credit card and paying for everything, including the apron.

“Whatever.” Yifan smiles triumphantly when Yixing places the apron in one of their plastic bags and struts out of the store.

  


肉棒

  


It is already three in the afternoon just three hours away until Yifan’s mother and Yixing’s parents arrive at their doorstep but Yixing is still running around the kitchen, checking his pots while mixing the ingredients for the cake that he is making. Yifan had already offered to help when they got home from the grocery store but Yixing said he can handle it.

It is the first time since they got engaged that both of their parents will be in the same room. Yixing has always been on the good side of Yifan’s mother and he does not want to ruin that by creating a mess out of the dinner that he had invited her to. He wouldn’t want to waste her flying all the way from Canada just to be served undercooked food. That’s not the kind of impression you want to give to your future mother-in-law.

“Ahhhhhh!” The broth that he’s making is overflowing so he puts his piping bag aside and turns to the stove.

Yifan who hears his fiancé scream, runs to the kitchen to check on Yixing only to find the younger in his boxers with only the flimsy pink apron he bought a while ago on top of it. He has seen Yixing cook countless times in their five-year relationship and he has always had this fantasy to fuck Yixing while he’s wearing only an apron that Yifan bought specially for him. He watches the younger stir the broth and reduce the fire. He bites his lips when Yixing bends over to check the cupcakes that he’s baking inside the oven. The younger is wearing his old boxers that are already quite short for him so when he bends over, Yifan can see the swell of his ass and a little of his balls.

Yifan gulps and makes his way to where Yixing is still bent over in front of the oven. He grabs Yixing’s hips and rubs his crotch to Yixing’s clothed ass. The younger straightens up and turns around to slap him on the arm.

“This is no time to play. We are so behind.” Yixing isn’t exactly mad. Yixing never gets mad. So he just releases his grip on his fiancé’s hips and allows the younger to maneuver around him to get back to the cake.

“Anything I can help with?”

“You can help by not fooling around.”

“Oh come on.” Yifan wraps his arms around Yixing’s waist again before placing his chin on the younger’s shoulder. “There has to be something I can be useful for.”

“Fine. Here.” Yixing turns around and gives him the piping bag. “All you have to do is follow this design. You’ve done this before, anyway.” Yifan groans but it passes through deaf ears as Yixing moves back to the stove to place the remaining dishes he still has to cook. The elder has no choice but to follow and try his best not to ruin the cake.

Yixing comes back to his side to check on his progress when suddenly the piping bag seems to have been blocked with something since the icing isn’t coming out.

“What’s wrong?” Yixing asks when he sees the elder’s eyebrows meeting in the middle and his mouth forming a frown.

“I don’t know. It won’t come out.” He squeezes the bag in hopes of ejecting through the pipe whatever was inside. But he does it so forcefully that the bag explodes in his hands, covering him and his fiancé in sweet white icing.

“Fan!” Yixing is fuming, even with the icing covering his face, Yifan knows he’s furious.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t think it would burst.” The metal pipe clangs when it hits the floor. Yixing is frozen on his spot but he’s trembling with anger.

Yifan slowly places his hands on Yixing’s shoulders to try to soothe him even if he knows he’s the cause of it all.

“I’m so sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to.” With his thumb, Yifan wipes the icing over Yixing’s eyebrow, his nose and cheeks but he licks the one on the younger’s mouth. This makes Yixing’s eyes widen.

“Forgive me, baby?” Yifan pleads with that face that Yixing keeps saying he hates but he’s actually weak to. Yixing grumbles something incoherent before saying: “We need to clean up.”

“I’ll help.” Yifan dives down and licks a stripe up Yixing’s neck where a huge chunk of icing splattered over his sensitive skin. The younger couldn’t help the little moan that escapes his lips when Yifan repeats the act.

“Yi…fan…”

“I think this is the best way for me to help.” He murmurs against Yixing’s ears as his hands travel down the younger’s back only to end up on his ass. Yixing squeaks when Yifan squeezes his buns because along with that, Yifan has decided to _clean up_ the icing on his collarbone and adam’s apple. He sucked the middle of Yixing’s throat until a deep red bruise formed on it.

“Fa–n…”

Yixing wonders how on earth is it so easy for Yifan to turn something normal into something lewd. They have been together for five years and he still has no idea how his now-fiancé’s brain switches so easily. He can’t complain though especially when Yifan is fondling his ass like there’s no tomorrow while the elder licks away on his skin.

“Yifan…” Yixing spots the clock and sees that they have two hours left to finish before their parents arrive and he tries his best to warn Yifan about it. The older doesn’t stop though, he just takes one of Yixing’s hands and places it on his crotch.

“But I’ve become like this already,” Yifan hisses a little when he moves Yixing’s hand to palm the tent in his pants, “surely you don’t want our parents asking why there’s something _long_ and _hard_ inside my pants, right?” He continues to whisper against Yixing’s ears and he smirks when he hears the younger’s breath hitch at his choice of lascivious words.

Yifan continues his journey down Yixing’s body, licking the younger’s nipples through the apron forming a wet patch over them. The elder hums when he sees the nubs hard and protruding against the pink cloth. He stays around it, lapping it up and moistening it even more just so he can hear Yixing’s quiet, restrained moans. He’s sure to change that. He looks up only for a second to glance at Yixing’s beet red face.

“You don’t really want me to stop, do you?” Yifan asks as he traces a finger over the outline of Yixing’s cock. The younger holds on to the edge of the table and weakly shakes his head, just the reaction Yifan wanted before kneeling down in front of Yixing and lifting the apron up.

Yixing grabs on to the hem of the apron as Yifan pulls down his boxers to reveal his already leaking cock.

“Oh look, there’s icing over here too.” Yifan takes the younger’s cock in his hands before he licks Yixing’s precum that is oozing out to run down the tip of his cock.

“Sh-shut up!” He weakly scolds Yifan but it has no weight to it because a series of moans leave his lips after because Yifan has decided to swallow him whole. The elder is aware of the time crunch but he still wants to make it good for both of them so he sets a slow steady pace, humming around his fiancé’s cock and fondling the neglected ball sacks.

Yixing’s hand moves and grips hard on to the back of the chair as his future husband takes his cock deeper into his mouth. All reasons fly out of his brain as he lets Yifan take a mouthful of his cock and the slurping noises the elder is making is not really doing anything to help with how fast his heart is currently racing. Yixing can even hear it thumping behind his ears. He forgets the food, he forgets the cake as all his concentration (and blood) goes down south to where Yifan’s throat is making a pleasant vibration against the tip of his cock. The sensation makes his toes curl in pleasure and he releases his grip on the chair to place his hand on his fiancé’s head to push Yifan closer and to keep him there. He feels the elder smile around his cock, saliva dripping down his chin but he closes his mouth again and hums around the younger’s cock.

“S-stop!” Yixing abruptly shouts and pulls Yifan away from his crotch. The elder only smirks at him and wipes the saliva mixed with precum dribbling down his chin. When the elder stands up, Yixing takes no time to attach himself and his lips to Yifan’s, tongue instantly sliding inside Yifan’s mouth to get a taste of himself. It is always a turn on for him to get to taste his own on his soon-to-be husband’s tongue.

“Take me already.” Yixing whispers when they part, a string of saliva connecting their swollen lips; but it’s not the only sign of their previous acts. Yixing is beet red now from his face down to his collarbone, the flushed look being Yifan’s favorite on his fiancé. When Yixing has that expression in which he looks at Yifan through half-lidded eyes and speaks with pursed lips accompanied by his heavy breathing, the elder really can’t say no or hold himself back. Either way, he will always end up giving Yixing what he wants and needs.

If it’s the cock that he needs, it’s the cock that he gets, just the way he likes it.

Yixing clears the table as much as he can while Yifan undoes his pants and rolls a condom on. The younger made a mental note to ask him later why he has a condom strategically placed in his back pocket but for now all he wants to do is have that cock inside him, that big fat cock. He sits at the edge of the table, waiting for Yifan to finish with his own preparations. He pulls the elder close to help pump his cock to full erection while they share another kiss, this time languid but still as passionate as before.

Slowly, Yifan pushes Yixing down to lie on top of the table, the polished wood feeling a bit cold against the younger’s heated skin. Yixing instantly pulls his legs up, hooking his hands behind his knees to spread himself open for Yifan.

The sight causes a groan to escape Yifan’s lips. He kneels down again and just when Yixing is about to protest about not having time to prolong their fucking, something cold, soft and wet brushes against the younger’s hole. He moans involuntarily which fuels Yifan to do it again and again before inserting his tongue fully inside the younger’s ass. He curls his tongue to feel around the walls and Yixing is clearly enjoying the treatment with the shameless moans travelling all the way up to their second floor bedroom.

Yifan’s hand travels up Yixing’s torso before placing the tip of his fingers on Yixing’s bottom lip. The younger gets the hint and starts coating the long and thick digits that will soon be up his ass. Yifan pulls his hand back down when he feels that there is enough saliva coating his fingers to open Yixing up without much of the burn. He continues his tongue assault on Yixing’s ass while inserting a finger inside. A keen rips through the younger’s throat and his face scrunches up in pain but Yifan keeps going slowly.

“Just, hurry.” Yixing manages to breathe out in between his moans. “Fuck me…now!”

Yixing is still quite loose from last night and their early morning lovemaking and the pain is just from the first insertion but he should be fine after that. And as proof, Yifan didn’t really have a problem scissoring him open after a few ins and outs of his first finger.

“Fan…” Yixing starts pulling at Yifan’s hair when the older doesn’t seem to be convinced that he can take it already. The elder eventually pulls away and stands in between Yixing’s spread legs.

“You look so beautiful this way,” Yifan’s voice is hoarse yet it still sounds sexy in Yixing’s ears, there is really no saving him from this man now, “all spread out and begging for me.” Yifan pokes Yixing’s entrance with the crown of his cock, just circling the tip around the rim of the wrinkly opening.

“Baby…please…” Yixing pleads, opening his legs wider, even managing to knock down one of the decorative candles he previously placed on the table. He doesn’t even avert his gaze from Yifan, showing his boyfriend just how much he needs him, pronto.

Yifan decides not to prolong his agony, he himself doesn’t think he can last any more seconds of teasing especially when he sees Yixing’s dick curved up, red and leaking more precum against his stomach. The pink apron looking like it was thrown haphazardly around his body, a sleeve out of place and it being generally crooked across Yixing’s body shows him one perky nipple on the younger’s exposed chest. It is a sight to behold and he will never get tired of seeing Yixing like this. He knows this is the only vulnerable side that the younger will not shy away from showing him if it meant great sex.

With another nod from Yixing, Yifan starts the torturously slow slide to his fiancé’s opening. He watches as the gaping hole get filled with his own throbbing cock. The warmth is so welcoming he exhales a little too loud as he rolls his head back to savor the feeling. Once he’s fully in, he lifts one of Yixing’s legs up to kiss the younger’s ankle and foot, lave his tongue along the outline of his foot before sucking in each toe into his mouth one by one. He does this to allow Yixing time to adjust to his length and to distract him from the pain that he knows will always be present every intercourse. He enjoys the moans he hears from the younger every time he allows his lips to touch a part of the younger’s lower limbs.

“Better, baby?” Yifan asks, caressing Yixing’s thighs and legs as another method to soothe him. Yixing nods and he leans a bit forward to give Yifan a hint that he wants a kiss. The elder obliges and slides his cock out at the same time that he pulls away from their kiss.

There are still dabs of icing on Yixing’s arms and chest so Yifan dives in, leaning forward to reach Yixing’s shoulders. The action causes his cock to plunge even deeper into Yixing’s ass. A scream breaks through the silent moaning that causes Yifan to stay down and keep thrusting in and out of Yixing in that position. He laps at the icing on Yixing’s shoulders before going down to the younger’s arms. He makes eye contact with Yixing while holding the younger’s arm up as he licks up the flavored cream. The scene triggers Yixing to moan louder than ever, his pitch going higher and his volume getting louder as Yifan’s pumping action starts to pick up pace.

Yifan pulls away once again, causing a little whine to fall from his fiancé’s lips. He smirks a little before pulling out and when the head of his cock is about to come out, he feels Yixing tighten around it, not wanting to let him go. Not wanting to hurt his beloved, he pushes back in again with more force; the earlier rattle of the table is nothing against the slam it creates now when the table gets almost tipped over. The older does this over and over, pushing Yixing to the edge before pulling all the way out.

“Yifan!” Yixing screams and repositions his hands from the back of his knees to his ass, spreading his opening invitingly and pointing it up as much as he can.

Yifan steps back and places a finger on his chin as he inspects his fiancé all laid out on the table and needy for him. With the way he’s looking at the man in front of him, it’s like he’s in the middle of curating an art piece and not in the middle of fucking.

“Wu Yifan,” Yixing’s tone is biting as he catches Yifan’s gaze and traps it there, “If you don’t get your cock inside me right now, I will call the wedding off.” This catches Yifan off-guard, although he knows Yixing will not do it, it is not an unlikely thing to happen though. But before Yixing can throw another threat, Yifan is already laughing at him.

Yifan leans forward, the tip of his cock prodding at Yixing’s entrance and the younger tries to grind down on it to have it inside him.

“Uh-uh,” Yifan taps Yixing’s nose before continuing, “Is my baby that horny? That he will use our wedding as a threat? Come on, baby,” Yifan licks the younger’s jawline and whispers on his ear, “you know what you have to do to get what you want.”

If Yixing isn’t so desperate to get his release he wouldn’t do it but here he is, wanting and needing of his fiancé’s cock so with a sigh and teary eyes he looks up at Yifan and says one word: “Please.”

Yifan grins at this and without another word bends both of Yixing’s legs before placing the younger’s arms over them. He has Yixing bent in half on their kitchen table, his ass floating over thin air as he’s pulled over to the edge of the table. Yifan aligns his cock and pushes into the twitching hole all the way in, harder and faster than before. He hits Yixing’s prostate dead-on causing the younger’s body to arch away from the table, the most beautiful sight in Yifan’s opinion. He keeps the angle and pushes back in harder and trying to go as deep as possible to give Yixing maximum pleasure.

Yixing is starting to lose his grip on reality as he writhes under Yifan’s hold. His fiancé pounding on his prostate and whispering lewd words to him as he does so is doing nothing but push him further to the edge. He releases his hold on his arms and decides to claw at the elder’s arms instead, nails digging crescents onto his fiancé’s biceps with every push. He has long moved up from the edge of the table with his back scraping against flour and other baking ingredients on the surface of their kitchen table. He would worry about that later, the shower will clean him up. All he needs to focus on at the moment is the feel of Yifan’s cock inside him, the way the elder rams his manhood into him to claim him and make him scream his name. He has long forgotten to worry about how Yifan feels at the same time because the elder is very vocal about it during sex; telling Yixing how his walls are so warm and how Yifan just wants to stay there inside him the whole day if possible, fucking him in every way and every surface possible. And Yixing indulges in it, the words of praise never made him shy away rather he felt loved and accepted every compliment Yifan gave him, no matter how dirty the comments are, as long as it means he’s having a good time as well.

Yifan spreads Yixing’s legs wide and grabs onto the back of thighs and starts ramming him with an irregular rhythm. They both know what this means. Yixing is panting and moaning uncontrollably and doesn’t know where to place his hands, sometimes reaching up to get a kiss from Yifan. The elder on the other hand has long forgotten to bottle up his groans and just lets them mix with his fiancé’s moans, his grip on Yixing’s thighs also tightening every now and then, slamming onto the younger without the smooth glide in like earlier.

“I’m–” Yifan doesn’t finish whatever it was he wanted to say as Yixing screams his name at the same time. He fills the condom with his semen and watches as the younger cums on his stomach untouched. The image of thick white spurts coming out of Yixing’s cock urges him to pump himself dry and help his fiancé empty himself as well, riding their orgasm without touching themselves.

Once Yifan knows they’re both empty and have no more bullets to shoot, he leans down and licks the cum on Yixing’s stomach before kissing his way up to his fiancé’s mouth. Yixing catches a glimpse of the clock and he immediately pushes Yifan off of him.

“We only have forty-five minutes.” Yifan doesn’t say anything in protest. Instead he helps Yixing in cleaning up the mess they made and preparing the table before they jump in the shower.  
  


Fortunately Yifan’s mother brought cake with her; Yixing stressed himself over nothing. The dinner thankfully went well, if they had done this on the kitchen table where Yifan and Yixing were fucking just hours ago, Yixing would not have been able to finish his meal without getting a boner. He can still feel the way Yifan’s tongue cleaned him up and the thought invading his brain is unacceptable especially when he’s seated in front of Yifan’s mother.

When their parents are already heading to bed, Yifan and Yixing bring everything to the kitchen and wash the dishes by themselves. Yifan being his playful self, licks the back of Yixing’s ears causing the younger to stiffen. The older places a hand on his fiancé’s waist and whispers: “We can still have round two,” he licks the back of Yixing’s neck this time while his hand travels down to the front of Yixing’s slacks, “I’m sure there’s still some left to clean up.” Before he can go further they hear someone clearing their throat and they immediately jump away from each other.

They both watch as Yixing’s father fetches a bottle of water from their fridge, looks at them then smiles before leaving. They also hear his words before he’s completely out of the kitchen: “Don’t forget to wear protection.”

_Awkward._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 肉棒 read as ròubàng is literally translated as "meat stick" which is the Mandarin slang for penis. Yep.
> 
> It’s the naked apron concept, sort-of. I’ve always wanted to write one and here it is! Also fueled by one deleted Fanxing fanart. Too bad I can’t share it but it’s just basically Yixing being fucked by Yifan much like the one in this fic. :p


	3. Christmas in the Wu-Zhang Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas traditions of the Wu-Zhang family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff is not my forte but I had to do this ;~;

Yifan would have never thought that he’d have this: A family of his own. More than that, a family of his own  _with Yixing_ and their own family traditions.

If you asked him years ago if the thought of marriage ever crossed his mind he would have laughed at your face and told you marriage is for people who are not happy with themselves. Years after building his own family, he looks back at his past self and thanks the heavens for placing Yixing in his life at the most crucial moment. Ever since he met the younger, his views drastically changed and he couldn’t be any happier. If he had not met Yixing and if he didn’t have the courage to ask the younger out, he wouldn’t be here in their living room, wearing their matching family pajamas that Yixing had asked Zitao to tailor for them. It is a simple deep blue color, plain pajama with golden yellow linings and an embroidered gold _W &Z_ on the only front pocket of the pajama tops. Over that pajama, Yifan and Yixing are wearing identical sweaters in a pale blue color while their kids have theirs in soft pink. These sweaters were knitted by Yixing himself and they’re Yifan’s favorite, wearing the sweater whenever it is cold and he is home spending time with his family.

Yifan looks around their living area and he even strains his neck to look at the rest of the house that he can see from where he is seated. They have managed to cover every inch of their house with Christmas decorations and lights. They put up too much lighting that they have even switched off all of their regular lights in favor of having only the Christmas lights switched on while they watch movies. Covering their whole house in festive garlands was only possible because their children insisted on doing so, not happy when they saw the railings of their stairs and their bedroom doors were bare. Since it was him and Yixing who put most of the decorations around the house, their children demanded to be the ones to place the ornaments on their Christmas tree. Yifan and Yixing held their hands up in defeat and gave their kids freedom of creativity and sat back on the chair to watch them place the adornments with their tiny hands. They thought their kids would want it to be themselves who will hang the ornaments that they chose when they went Christmas shopping for the house decorations and they were not wrong to assume. Yifan smiles at the image of their daughter sprawled on their living room floor with the different ornaments scattered around her, while their son is the one who places whatever embellishment his sister hands to him onto the tree.

Yixing places a finger on Yifan’s chin when his eyes stare longer than usual on the top of the Christmas tree where a big golden star is. He recalls placing his daughter on his shoulders so the young Wu can place the star on top of the pine. His daughter giggling after succeeding in putting the golden ornament on the tree had him smiling too. The look on their children’s faces was priceless when they finished that night and lit the Christmas lights on the Christmas tree and their whole house. Their daughter’s eyes were transfixed by the twinkling lights for a minute before she looked up to them and clapped and praised her and her sibling’s work.

“You look a bit creepy right now, husband.” Yixing eyes him playfully and Yifan just shakes his head and takes his husband’s hand in his.

“Can’t wait for twelve to come.” He kisses the back of Yixing’s hand and whispers the next words on it: “Can’t wait to see what you got for me this year.” Yixing laughs then places his head on Yifan’s shoulder, averting his gaze from the tree to their children.

It is Christmas again and the holiday calls for the first tradition that both Yifan and Yixing started on their first year of being together as a couple.

Ever since Shixun is able to walk and rip away stuff, they decided to keep the child up until midnight on Christmas Eve to open his gifts. The tradition is one of the many that stuck with them through their years of being together. And tonight is another Christmas Eve and the first time that their daughter, Meili, will be able to participate in their family tradition. They had Shixun and their three-year old daughter sleep in on the afternoon just so they can stay up late for tonight. The children immediately agreed, not how they would usually prefer playing in the afternoon than taking a nap, seeing as their parents are always adamant of having them in bed by ten o’clock. Christmas is the one time that they are allowed to stay through until after midnight so they just had to grab that opportunity.

They wait for the clock to strike midnight by watching their kids have their eyes glued to the TV while some Christmas movie is playing. They let the kids sit on the floor while they occupy the couch. Yixing squeezes Yifan’s hand and points at their kids sprawled on the floor when he spots Meili’s head lying on top of Shixun’s lap while the older pats his younger sister’s head.

“They’re so cute when they’re not fighting.” Yixing murmurs and Yifan can’t help but agree. He thinks that the season is helping as well, besides their son building some maturity in him as well. Shixun is starting to learn to be a protective brother to Meili than being jealous over her and getting mad at her for no reason at all.

“Gege,” they hear little Meili’s voice and Shixun hums in response, “Rourou.” She points to the puppy that has decided to claim the spot in front of the fireplace and Shixun knows what she wants him to do so he lets go of Meili, stands up and carries Rourou to their spot in front of the television. His sibling starts playing with the puppy’s mane, hugging and kissing the cute poodle that they’ve adopted just three months ago.

“I hope it’s Christmas all the time if this is what we get.” Yixing snorts at his husband’s comment and nods at the thought. It would really be nice to have the Christmas feeling all-year round since people seem to be more considerate during the holidays.

The kids will come up to them from time to time to ask if it is already time to open their gifts. No surprise there. The kids are obviously excited to know what are inside the stacks of boxes underneath their Christmas tree; boxes that mostly have either Shixun or Meili’s names on them. Yifan and Yixing made sure that their kids got the same amount of gifts and they are just as excited to see their reactions when they open their presents.

Yixing pulls himself away from Yifan’s hold and goes to the kitchen to make them some hot chocolates, another Christmas favorite in their household paired with the cookies that Yixing baked. He comes back to find Meili making faces with Yifan on the couch while Shixun is still on the floor, watching Santa Claus and his elves. Meili reaches for her cup and Yixing warns her that it’s hot, she cutely blows on the cup before trying it out.

“Stiw hot.” She murmurs before giving the cup back to Yixing. He offers her a cookie instead and she takes it gladly, crumbs instantly falling onto their suede couch as soon as she bites on it.

“Shixun, your hot chocolate is here.” Yixing informs the older of the two siblings and the kid turns around to thank his father before grabbing a cookie.

“Love.” Yixing passes Yifan a bigger mug which the elder accepts with a smile and sips on before placing it on the table beside him. Yifan also reaches for some cookies which he shares with Meili.

“Baba, can we open?” Meili asks as Yixing repositions her to sit on his lap instead. Yixing looks up at the clock and sees that there is only ten minutes left until Christmas day and he informs the kid who beams at him when he said that she would only have to wait a little bit more.

He would have been more lenient with the rules but it is a tradition and a few more minutes should not hurt.

Yifan is in the middle of finding where their daughter is most ticklish when Yixing looks up and checks the clock again. There are only seconds left and he watches the clock tick away with a silent countdown.

“Merry Christmas!” Yixing shouts in the middle of nowhere and his kids and Yifan look at him for a while. Yifan looks at the clock and is the first to greet back, next is Shixun followed by Meili. They have a huge family hug before they let their kids go.

“Can we open now, daddy?” Shixun directs his question to Yifan, standing beside their Christmas tree.

“You wait there.” Yifan points to the spot where Shixun was previously sitting in front of the coffee table. “Baba and I will give your gifts and you’ll open them one by one, okay?” The young Wu nods and pulls his sister to sit beside her.

The couple start giving out the kids’ gifts; first the ones from their uncles then from their grandparents and last are the ones from Yifan and Yixing.

As expected from Minseok and Lu Han, they got Shixun another Manchester United goodie. The kid has been showing great interest in football even if Yifan has been playing basketball with him, teaching him all the tricks of the trade, ever since the kid can hold a ball. For Meili, the uncles decided to give her that Snow White dress with a separate cape she’s been wanting to have. Zitao and Junmyeon gave the kids matching outfits and it isn’t surprising that they gave the couple matching ones as well. Yixing’s parents gave their kids toys while Yifan’s mother gifted them with Disneyland passes. The children’s reactions to the gifts are the same, they are always in awe at all of the gifts that they have received and promise to thank their gift givers next time. When Shixun asked to call Uncle Lu Han and Uncle Minseok to thank them for their gift, Yixing told him that they must be sleeping already and that they can call tomorrow. The kid looked a bit sad for a moment but he then looked at his gifts and all of that seem to have been so easily washed away.

Shixun opens his parents gift next, the box is huge and practically dominates the whole tree and since it can’t fit underneath it, it’s just off to the side. The kid grins as he rips the wrapping paper off of it, the grin is mischievous because he knows that Yixing wrapped the gift himself and he just really likes playing with his father. When he opens it, he finds a plain box that gives nothing of what is inside it. He opens the top flaps and gasps before jumping up to his parents and saying his thanks. It’s a bicycle. Shixun has been begging his parents for one ever since he saw one of his classmates riding it to school with his father. Words of thanks keep spilling out of the kid’s mouth as he watches Yifan take the bicycle out of its box. He jumps on it immediately and his eyes are sparkling at the sight and feel of his new toy.

It is Meili’s turn to open her gift, the box isn’t as huge as his brother’s but it is still the largest one that she received that year. Of course, Yifan and Yixing’s gift had to be the biggest that their kids will receive. Shixun gives his little sister a hand in opening it but tries his best to let her do most of it. Once the gift wrap is completely removed, it showed what the present is. A replica of Cinderella’s castle. They had been frequenting the toy store a lot, Yixing specially, to buy gifts for their own godchildren and Meili is always with him when he has to go shopping for presents. During those trips, Yixing would always find their daughter staring at the toy castle for a long time but she wouldn’t say anything. Their daughter has shown a liking for Disney movies and characters so he’s not entirely surprised at what caught Meili’s attention. When he told Yifan about it, the elder immediately decided that that will be their gift for their daughter. Her smile is from ear to ear and she ran to her parents to give them hugs and kisses.

After taking a bunch of photos with their parents on Yixing’s new phone (thanks to Yifan, his old iPhone can retire), the kids immediately make use of their gifts with them being allowed to stay up a little bit longer.

“You can’t stay up too late. We have to wake up early tomorrow, okay?” Yixing reminds them while Yifan and Shixun try out the bicycle in the hallway. He’s left to pick up the trash the kids have left behind. Meili stops from inspecting her castle when he sees what her father is doing. She stands up and helps Yixing in picking up small pieces of wrapping paper that are scattered all over their carpeted floor before dumping them on the plastic bag that Yixing has brought along with him.

“Thank you, baby.” He pats her head when he notices what she is doing. His daughter smiles up at him and picks up more of their trash to be placed inside the bag.

They soon call it a night and bring the kids to bed without much of a fuss than usual.

  


繁星

Another tradition that they have picked up two years ago is something that they do on the day of Christmas.

Their kids accumulate toys throughout the year and because of the arrival of new toys, old toys tend to be neglected. On the day of Christmas, they ask their kids to fill a box with the toys and clothes that they don’t want anymore. They will then drive down to the city center and donate the contents of the box along with their own box of old clothes and a backpack full of school supplies. There is always a sense of fulfillment whenever they go out of those doors, knowing they have done something good and imbibed the true spirit of Christmas by helping others in their own way.

Yifan and Yixing know that these traditions will probably change through time. The same tradition might not be passed down by their kids to their own children but what matters to them is now, that they are celebrating the Christmas with full bellies and full hearts.

Yixing remembers Yifan asking him a month or so ago: “What do you want for this Christmas?”

The younger knows that Yifan is fishing, blatantly, for something material that he can buy and wrap for Yixing to open on the day of Christmas. But Yixing wanted to be honest and he knows that there is really nothing more that he would actually wish for. So the younger replied: “Just for all of us to be healthy and happy.”

Thinking back on it now, his wish did come true, he did get the Christmas gift he wanted. Yifan’s firm is doing well, his restaurant is having a steady year so far but most of all, they are healthy and so are their kids. There would be nothing that he would want more than to see his family with glee in their faces, no worries for what tomorrow might bring.

According to the calendar, today is Christmas. However, Yixing believes, as he sees Meili make snow angels and Yifan and Shixun throw snowballs at each other on their backyard with the snow still falling around them as their background, laughter echoing back from their walls, having Yifan, Shixun and Meili in his life is the perfect gift that makes every day Christmas for him.

Well, that is until Yifan finds him standing idle and spacing out in front of their back door. The elder then connives with their son to throw snow balls at him. But then again what is Christmas without being thrown a snowball at your face by your husband and your son. He will just enjoy this and proceed to attack with the help of his daughter.

“Come back here, you two!” Yixing grabs a hefty amount of snow into his hands and molds them to form huge balls for his attack.

Yifan and Shixun don’t stop though and their son laughs with glee as he tries to throw another one at Yixing with a greeting: “Merry Christmas, Baba!”

Indeed, it is a merry Christmas.


End file.
